


I thought you were my friend?

by XxSilver_LeaxX



Series: My AU [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Espio feels like he doesn't belong there, No ships implied, OC, Silver is just a sweet bean, Sonic will be a pain, everything is platonic, more character backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSilver_LeaxX/pseuds/XxSilver_LeaxX
Summary: [Sequel to "The power inside me"]Silver met his childhood friend again and couldn't be happier. Everything seemed perfect, but Sonic destroys any harmony in his life. Slowly the gray hedgehog wonders, if him and Sonic were actually friends."I thought you were my friend?!"-------[Swearing]
Relationships: Silver the hedgehog & Espio the chameleon
Series: My AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188833
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Have a nice weekend, students. And don't forget: The lectures have to be finished by friday next week, otherwise you get an F." The teacher said goodbye to the class and quickly packed her bag, before she dashed out of the room, to be on time for her next lesson.

"Ugh...", Silver groaned desperately and slammed his head on the desk.

How much he hated lectures. Working them out wasn't the problem. But then presenting them were the real deal. His shyness had never made it easy for him.

Suddenly he felt someone poking him carefully, followed by a mock annoyed "Silver".

Then the gray hedgehog lifted his head and looked straight into the sapphire blue eyes, of his best friend. Tails grinned at him in amusement.

"Do you want to lie around here forever? Class is over andthe others have long left the classroom. Now come on. It's hot and I want to go home."

Silver nodded and rose from his seat. After packing his backpack, the two Mobians left the classroom.

"I don't understand why she's letting us work out a lecture before the holidays anyway. What's the point?", Silver complained on the way to the main entrance.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Well... We're supposed to have something to do for the last two weeks before the summer vacation, too," he replied while pulling out his phone.

"The grade goes into the next school year. If we do it well, we'll have a good start in ninth grade."

Silver sighed hysterically. "That's stupid anyway. And you know exactly, how I am with lectures. When I'm supposed to stand in front of the class and talk, I'm paralyzed." he mumbled and looked next to him.

At the same time, Tails looked up from his phone too. "Good news: Sonic is waiting for us in front of school. Come on, we shouldn't keep him waiting. You know how impatient he is."

As soon as he said thar, the fox started running, with Silver in tow.

Outside, the hot midday sun burned onto the asphalt, which was already heated up anyway. In the last few weeks the cold had cleared and with each passing day the citizens noticed, that summer was now beginning.

Sonic stood in front of the school gate and impatiently tapped the ground with his foot. When will these two come already? The sun hit the blue hedgehog and made him wish, there was a shady spot somewhere here.

"When are they coming?" He sighed and put his right hand to his forehead, to get a better view.

Eventually he saw a yellow and a gray, almost white, dot leaving school. The two Mobians stormed across the school yard and soon came to a stop in front of their friend.

"There you are, guys!", Sonic exclaimed happily and sighed. "How dare you, make me wait so long in this heat?"

"It's your fault, brother. You wanted to pick up Silver and me, so now you have to suffer the consequences." Tails laughed and received his big brother in a warm hug.

Sonic rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Oh, be quiet," he replied with a smile and let go of the fox. "Hey Silv, what's up?"

The gray hedgehog grinned. "The sun.", He replied, giggling and ran past his dumbfounded companion.

"Haha, hilarious." Sonic followed quickly, with his brother in tow. He took Tails' hand and pulled the young fox after him.

"Seriously, Silv, what's going on? You seem a bit upset.", The blue hedgehog questioned his friend's sad look.

Silver sighed and spun around. "It's nothing bad, it's just...we have to prepare a lecture and then...you know? You can guess the rest." With that, the gray hedgehog turned around again and looked at the beautiful green trees.

"You're really nervous about performing it." Sonic smiled sympathetically at the younger one, in front of him.

"You can handle it, Silv. If it doesn't work, you can always ask whether you can only perform it in front of your teacher. Who do you have in history again?"

"Mrs. Williams."

"The brunette who gave me an F last year, because I turned in my project too late?" Sonic gagged fake. "Mind to remind you, that I was sick and couldn't turn up at school? I hate her so much."

Tails saved his comment and just kept walking down the sidewalk, but silently he agreed with his brother.

"Well... we have to finish it until next Friday. And ... you're right, maybe I'll do that.", Silver admitted and slowed down his pace, so that he was walking alongside the friends.

The walk was uneventful. Except for the three boys chatting, it was quiet on the streets.

With 30 ° C in the shadows, it was to be expected, that there wasn't much going on on the streets. Most of them either lay on deck chairs in their gardens or visited the swimming pools and halls.

"Hey Silv, do you have plans for today?", Sonic suddenly asked and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Uh...yes. I wanted to work on my lecture, why?" Replied the gray hedgehog and carefully shooed a bee off his shoulder. "I'm not a flower."

Tails laughed at it, while Sonic looked at his fellow disappointed. "I thought you could come and see us earlier today."

Silver shook his head. "Sorry, but I want to start right now. Maybe next week," he replied, looking forward to where Sonic's house was slowly coming into view.

"Um...is someone moving in next to you?"

"What?" Well interested, the blue hedgehog looked to where his friend was pointing at.

There was indeed someone moving in. A big truck could be seen, next to his house. But it didn't seem like anything was being unloaded right now, so the boys couldn't see who was moving in there.

"I really hope, that it's not an older couple. The last ones didn't really like me." Sonic mumbled unimpressed.

He had enjoyed not having neighbors for the past three years. He could be a little wild and loud at times. Especially when he invited his friends to stay the night.

The three friends approached the house, but nothing was going on. Ultimately, they gave up and Sonic and Tails went home.

"Well then...see you tonight, Silv. At 6:00 pm. Don't forget it." Grinned the blue hedgehog, whereupon the other stuck out his tongue at him.

"I won't, Sonic. See you two tonight!" Shouted Silver and continued walking down the street. He looked around the property, but he still couldn't see anything or anyone.

//Maybe they take a short break. It's really hot today. // thought the gray hedgehog and wiped his forehead.

He was curious to see who moved in there.

\---

"I'm back!"

Silver slammed the door behind him and let his backpack sail to the ground. As soon as he had taken off his shoes, he ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

The hedgehog was just incredibly happy to finally be home. This heat was really unbearable. He put his, still half full, glass on the kitchen island. Finally he removed the bracelets from his wrists and took off his gloves.

Relieved, he put it to the side and looked around the house, glass in hand again. "Hey mom, dad, Charlie? Is anyone home?" He asked, but no one answered. He looked all over the house, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Then mom and dad are probably still be working. And...Charlie must have gone out with her friends."

Silver quickly drank the rest of the water, before he put it in the sink and went to his room with his backpack.  
Once there, he immediately got to work.

"A lecture about the cold war.... Ugh...boring! Why did I have to pull this exact topic too?", Silver cursed under his breath and searched through the internet for answers.

But when he hadn't found anything after ten minutes, he became suspicious. Not even a Wikipedia article? Weird. "Then I have to go to the library ...", he sighed and looked for his backpack, which he always used for excursions.

Before he left, he took a bottle of water with him and wrote a note to his family, if he was not home when they returned.

Finally he slipped on his shoes and went outside.

\---

The sun was still shining, as Silver wandered the streets of Emerald Town. It was still not busy, but when someone came towards him, they had air mattresses and beach balls with them.

//I would like to go swimming too right now... // thought the hedgehog sadly, but then he reminded himself, of the endless procedure of getting his chest fur dry again.

So he shook off this thought and went on with a quick step. He didn't want to lose another second. After all, he was seeing his friends tonight.

The cool air from the air conditioner almost seemed to kill him. The gray hedgehog felt, as if he was running against a wall.

Relieved to have finally arrived, Silver took the stairs into the basement. That was where all the historical books and adult novels were.

Without paying attention to his surroundings, the gray hedgehog ran to the knowledge-based books and frisked them for those, that contained the cold war.

//Revolution.... Ugh... where is it? // he mused and went to another shelf. His golden eyes scanned the bookshelf for what he was looking for.

//There!// he smiled and looked at the books, until he decided for a big one.

Satisfied with this, he wondered whether he should go upstairs and look for the teenager section of books. Reading had always given him great pleasure. Even if he no longer read as often, as he did back then.

In any case, it would not be harmful for him to go through the teenager section again. So he ran to the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. He was far too exhausted to take the stairs now.

Once at the top, he immediately ran into his favorite corner and searched it for interesting books. He had always loved novels about friendship, for as long as he could remember. But he also read mystery novels from time to time.

Just as he found a book and was about to take it out of the shelf, he felt a hand on his. Startled, he pulled it back and stared straight into the golden eyes of another Mobian, who looked back just as startled.

It took him a moment to realize, who was standing in front of him.

"... Espy!?"

"Silv...? I knew, that I know this crown from somewhere!" Grinned the other and pointed at the spikes on Silvers forehead.

The hedgehog still couldn't believe that this was real. "Is...that really you? I...I haven't seen you in four years!" Happy to finally see his friend again, he gave him a hug.

"I was afraid that you had forgotten me!" He shouted, which only made the people on the floor admonish him with a "Shhh".

Silver immediately let go of Espio and indicated to his friend with a nod, that the two of them should go out. Luckily for him, the chameleon agreed and they left the library, after Silver had lent his book at the front counter.

"What do you need such a book for?" Asked the older boy, as they sat down on a bench.

"A lecture. But now something else: What are you doing here!?", Silver shouted excitedly and stowed the book in his backpack.

"I have to help my grandparents move into their new house. But since I was bored, I wanted to pass the time in the library", Espio replied and leaned back so that the sun couldn't blind him anymore.

"Wait, wait, wait...your grandparents are moving!? Do you know which street?"

"My mom told me earlier, but I can't remember it. Why is that so important to you?"

"Because someone is moving in, next to my friend. We saw the moving truck today at noon.", Silver replied and thought. "It can only be you!"

"No doubt. Hey Silv, it's nice to see you again."

"I feel the same way." Then the hedgehog came to a realization. "Tell me...are you going to sleep over at your grandparents house? That would be so cool, then we could spend time together again, like we used to!"

"Yeah, I want to try to go there every weekend." Espio sat up straight again. "Maybe next week."

Silver smiled at his friend. "That's so cool! Oh, I have to introduce you to my friends! I know that you don't really enjoy interacting with others, but you will like them, I promise!" He shouted in without taking a break, to what the chameleon only stared at his best friend.

"Take it easy, Silver," he laughed. "We'll get to that. Come on, we should go back. I've been away a little too long."

Silver nodded and stood up, which Espio did too. They went back together. On their way, the two teenagers talked to each other.  
The hedgehog roughly told his friend, what had happened in the recent years when they were apart.

"You...have an ability too?"

Silver nodded and proudly held out his hands to the chameleon.

"So cool!"

"Yes!" The hedgehog smiled happily and looked ahead. "Oh, we're here.... What a shame..."

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon. Next weekend I'll visit my grandparents, I promise. And we can communicate using our phones, for the time being." Espio replied and indicated that the hedgehog should please give him his phone, which Silver did immediately.

The chameleon took the device and saved his number. Finally he gave it back to his friend.

"Text me tonight. I always have time.", He said. Suddenly he turned around when he heard his name.

"Espio, will you come in please?" A female chameleon called. Espio's mother, as Silver realized.

"I'll be there in a second, Mom!" Espio turned back to his friend.

"I'm really sorry Silver, but I have to go. We'll text, okay?"

Silver smiled and held his phone close to his body. "Definitely! See you tonight!" He said goodbye and watched as the elder ran to the house. But before he went in, he waved to the hedgehog one last time, which Silver replied immediately.

"Bye!", Espio shouted and in the next moment, he had already disappeared into the house.

As soon as the door was closed, Silver glanced at the neighborhood. Indeed: Espio's grandparents had moved in right next to Sonic and Tails.

On the way home, Silver could hardly believe his luck. He had met his childhood friend again. After four years of separation, they found each other again. It made the hedgehog's heart flutter with joy.

Now things could only go uphill.


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is wondering, why Silver is unusual happy.

The front door swung open. The blue hedgehog smiled at his friend and immediately pulled him into the house.

"Hey Silv, you're pretty early today!", He remarked and watched as the younger one pulled his shoes off his feet.

"How come?" He suddenly wanted to know. Silver looked up from what he was doing. He grinned to himself and got up.

"Nothing special." With that, he went to the stairs in a good mood and went upstairs.

Sonic cocked his head and watched the younger boy go into his room. Why was he grinning so weirdly? Had something happened and if so, what?

"Wait for me!" He called and followed his friend in a split second.

Silver pushed the door to Sonic's room and immediately he was gazed at, by three mobians who were sitting together in front of the television and switched through Netflix.

"Hey!", The gray hedgehog greeted his friends and let the backpack sail to his sleeping place, before he joined the others.

"You're early. That's a new record.", Shadow remarked, who looked at his friend sideways.

Silver nodded as he pulled out his phone. He wondered whether to text Espio or wait.

//Maybe he's on his way home or is eating something. Then I shouldn't disturb him... // he thought to himself.

However, his flow of thoughts was interrupted, when he felt someone sit down next to him.

Sonic eyed him sideways, but said nothing. However, he wondered what this permanent grin was all about.

\---

He couldn't help but keep looking at him. That grin, that damn grin, couldn't be ignored. Sonic eyed him again and again, but he paused.

Silver sat next to him on the floor on a folding mattress and stared at the television, as he stuffed pizza into his mouth.

The blue hedgehog knew, that his friend could smile like that, just because of the overnight stay, but it seemed silly to him. Otherwise, Silver had never grinned so broadly when he had stayed with him. Then why today?

No, it was something else.

Sonic averted his gaze again and tried to concentrate on the movie the boys were watching.

Some adventure film in which five friends got drawn into a video game and now had to try to get out.

The blue hedgehog hadn't memorized the title, but neither did he seem very attentive to the film. Again and again his thoughts drifted away and so he only got half of the storyline.

At some point Sonic couldn't take it anymore, so he tapped the gray hedgehog and waited until it had turned to him.

Silver's gaze was perplexed, when the blue hedgehog didn't answer, but just looked at the television in silence.

"Did you want something?" Asked the younger hedgie in a whisper, whereupon he heard his friend sigh.

"Doesn't matter. Go and watch the movie again.", Sonic grumbled and began to eat a slice of pizza to indicate, that this conversation was over.

At first, Silver glanced at him for a while. He couldn't tell what had happened now. Why did Sonic want to talk to him first, but then didn't? Did he forget what he wanted to say?

Finally he turned his attention back to the television and tried to forget about this "conversation".

\---

"Hey Silver, one question ..."

The said turned to his fellow and eyed him curiously. Shadow looked back as well.

"I saw you in town today. What were you doing there?" Asked the black hedgehog and leaned his head on his hand.

Silver sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through the spikes on his forehead.

"I wanted to work on my lecture, but couldn't find anything on the Internet. Strangely, there wasn't even a Wikipedia article about it. So I went to the library without further ado," he replied and smiled subconsciously.

// But it also had its good side. //

Shadow nodded in understanding. "No wonder you haven't found anything. Wikipedia has some problem with its servers, which is why many articles are deactivated. It is rumored that they have even been deleted.", The hedgehog explained and took a sip from his can.

After the film was over, the friends sat down together in the garden, to experience the last rays of the sun today. The outside thermometer showed 21°C (69,8 °F). The air was a bit chilled and made it bearable.

"What!?" the shocked voice of a certain gray hedgehog echoed through the silence. "Where did you get that from!?"

"The news"

Silver just stared at his fellow with open mouth. Why had he not known about it? It just sounded unbelievable.

"Don't you think they weren't just hacked?" Knuckles asked. Now it was his turn to look at his friend.

Shadow raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What should it bring them? The only thing that would be fatal about it would be the fact, that the user profiles would be made public."

The black hedgehog looked at his can. "Wouldn't it be more logical, to hack a social network then? Like Instagram or Twitter?"

"Or Wattpad," interjected Tails, who had been silent until now. The young fox's eyes darkened. "There was this drama. It was a few weeks ago, but over 2 million user profiles are said to have been affected."

"I don't have Wattpad, so I didn't notice any of it." Shadow looked at the fox. "Sounds terrible though. How do you know about it?"

Tails gave a short nod in Sonic and Silver's direction. The two hedgehogs were the only ones in the group who were on Wattpad. Sonic loved to read fanfictions about the Freedom Fighters franchise and Silver adored a number of anime, so it was worth it, for him too.

They both smiled in agony before Silver replied: "Let's put it this way: I was affected. But now I hope that everything is okay again and that this never happens again. I really don't want this to happen to anyone."

The gray hedgehog looked away and mumbled into his hand: "Except Scourge. He can also be run over by a bus." Finally he put on his innocent smile and looked straight into the surprised faces of his friends.

"First of all: violent. Second: Let's move the subject of "hacking" aside." Shadow moved closer to Silver and gave him a serious look.

"Speaking of Scourge: how's it going with him?"

No sooner had he said that, Silver looked down and rubbed his arm.

"Um..." he muttered.

"My mom contacted the school and Scourge was warned. But I don't think he's going to stop. I mean, you know who we're talking about, right?"

The rest of the friends nodded. Sonic was about to open his mouth when Silver glared at him.

"And if you confront him on your own again, and threaten him somehow, I'll throw you all the way to Amethyst Valley! You gave me enough problems last time. You don't have to repeat that!" He growled and crossed his arms. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Uh...sure. No more going alone, I promise-"

"But: You tell us immediately if Scourge should bully you again! And not only us, also your parents! If this guy is really as bad as you and Knuckles claim, then we have to stop him!" Shadow interrupted the young fox who had spoken earlier.

Silver just nodded and gave a small smile. "I will ..." he whispered and looked at his coke can.

Sonic had been looking at the gray hedgehog for a few minutes. Now the grin was gone, but it was burned into his brain.

After a long pause, during which he thought about asking his best friend about it, the blue hedgehog cleared his throat and tapped his fellow.

"Hey Silv .... why did you grin like an idiot all evening? Did something great happen?"

As soon as he said that, the pout disappeared from Silver's face and was replaced by a smile. Just like the one he'd been wearing all evening.

"Oh...it's nothing special ~", the gray hedgehog whispered and deliberately drew the last word very long.

And it was exactly this whispering sound, that annoyed Sonic.

"Stop with that tone. You sound like you're smitten!" Growled the blue hedgehog and turned away.

"Uhhh, is it because of Blaze?", Knuckles asked, who was grinning at his friend. "So you finally told her about your feelings. I'm proud of you, little one."

All of a sudden, Silver's cheeks turned a deep red. He shook his head vigorously and buried his face in his hands.

"First: N-no, it's n-not about Blaze! Second: I-I am n-not, I repeat: NOT, i-in love with Blaze! And I've never been! And third: It...about a friend!" stammered the gray hedgehog and looked away.

Then the group fell silent. They all stared at the second youngest, who tried desperately to hide his red face.

"Um...a friend? How friend?", Sonic wanted to know, whereupon Silver looked at him.

"In the "best friend" category!" Called the gray hedgehog and stood up. "I'll go inside for a moment." No sooner had he said that, he had stomped through the garden and disappeared into the house.

\---

Silver stared at his phone. After he'd gotten inside and got his blush under control, he wanted to take a quick look at his phone.

He had noticed that Espio had been online four minutes ago.  
Should he text him now or shouldn't he?

His friends must have been waiting longingly for his return. He couldn't keep them waiting any longer than he already had.

However, he didn't know when Espio went to sleep. What if he went to sleep right away? It wouldn't be that unusual. After all, it was 10:10 pm and tomorrow he had to help his family again.

//A message won't hurt. // he thought to himself and clicked on the chat between Espio and him.

Silver: Hey!

Now all Silver had to do was hope that his friend would answer him too. In fact, after two minutes, he did.

Espio: Hey Silv

Silver: Did I bother you? Did you want to go to sleep?

Espio: No, don't worry. I'm sitting in front of the house just staring into space. xD

Silver: You're very productive. xD  
Silver: Where are you right now?

Espio: In Emerald Town. Why?

Silver: Wait ...  
Silver: Are you staying with your grandparents?

Espio: Yep, it's easier that way. Otherwise we would have to go back here tomorrow morning. 

Silver: Ok, wait a second. Don't run away!

Espio: ....Okay?

No sooner had he got the answer, Silver put his phone in his pocket and opened the bathroom door. Finally he padded quietly to the front door and stepped outside.

Now the gray hedgehog felt bad, because he just let his friends sit in the garden. But he would go back in, as soon as he greeted Espio. So it wasn't that bad after all.

Silver walked quickly across the driveway and left the property to get to the house that was next to Sonic's.

There in front of the house, on the stairs, sat a certain chameleon, staring lost into space. A smile crept on Silvers lips when he saw his friend.

"Espy!" He giggled and ran towards the older one.

"Eh? What are you doing here, Silver? Did you run here, all the way from your house?" Espio asked when he recognized the person, who came to a stop in front of him.

The hedgehog shook his head in amusement. "No silly. I told you this afternoon, that my best friend lives next door. And since I stay with him every Friday, I came here without further ado when I heard, that you were sitting at the front door.", He explained and joined his friend.

Espio eyed the younger boy in confusion. "And what about your friend? You can't just come to me, you're meeting up with your friend.", He said and then sighed.

"You're simply incorrigible."

That put a smile on Silver's face. "Yep. Despicable as ever.", Laughed the hedgehog and put one hand in the other.

"More like: my friends. We all spend the night with him. It's become something like a tradition. We've been doing it, since we've known each other."

Silver looked beside him. Espio just looked at the floor while he cleaned his phone display.

"Are you okay?" Asked the gray hedgehog, whereupon the older one looked up.

"Sure Silver, everything is fine. But ..." Espio put his phone back in his pocket. "You should go back to your friends. And don't look at me so pityingly. After all, you're meeting up with them and you should spend time with them. So go on.", Said the chameleon, but Silver shook his head.

"Silver please."

Then the gray hedgehog got up and held out a hand to help him up. No sooner had Espio grabbed his hand, Silver pulled him to his feet.

"Then you come with me for a minute and I'll introduce you to my friends.", The hedgehog laughed motivated and in the next moment was already on the sidewalk.

"Come on!" He called and waved his friend over. But Espio did not move from the spot.

Was it really a good idea to go with him now? Silver should be hanging out with his friends, not him.  
Didn't the meeting between him and Silver's friends could wait another week?

Espio doubted the others even knew about him. Despite all of his concerns, he set off and soon came to a stop next to Silver.

"Do you want to go? Or would you prefer to wait a little longer?" The said asked and looked at the older boy questioningly.

Espio just didn't want to disappoint him. He couldn't reconcile that with his conscience. In response, he nodded to the hedgehog and followed him to the property next door.

Just as they turned the corner, someone ran right into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh yes, a new chapter!  
> As you noticed: Their AU world is like ours. They have Anime and Wattpad as well. xD
> 
> So now Espio should get to know Silver's friends. That can only be cringe, oh help. What's going to happen? xD
> 
> Thanks for reading (and hopefully not cringing, irk)! Love you all! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	3. Meeting the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espio meets Silvers friends, but Sonic is not fond of the chameleon.

"There you are, Silv! What are you doing out here?" Sonic sighed.

"We were all worried about you! Besides, you haven't even told us who this "friend" is," said the blue hedgehog, as intrusive as ever.

"Sonic-"

"I mean: Maybe I wanna get to know him sometime. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Sonic, you're giving me a headache...", Silver sighed and looked next to him.

Espio studied the blue hedgehog in front of him, before giving his best friend a distraught look that said something like, "Is he always like this?".  
Silver nodded in response and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," he whispered. Careful that Sonic didn't understand and luckily it succeeded.

It took the blue hedgehog a few seconds to finally notice Espio. His expression was even more confused then.

"And...who are you?" He wanted to know.

Just as Silver was about to answer for his friend, a deeper voice echoed through the night.

"There you are. Chaos, what are you doing here, in front of the house?"

Shadow joined his fellow. Unlike Sonic, Espio caught his eye immediately.

"Huh...who did you pick up on the way, Silver?", The older one wanted to know and studied the chameleon from top to bottom.

"Okay...this is-"

"Hey little one, what are you running away for?"

Now Knuckles and Tails had also managed to leave the house. Everyone was staring at Espio, while Silver cursed them all inwardly.

"Now I'm starting for the third time!", The gray hedgehog wailed and looked next to him.

Espio shot him a look for help. The chameleon would never have thought, he would meet so many new people. In addition, they all looked at him as if they had never seen one of his species.

Although...it wasn't that unlikely....

"Ok then...for the third time: This is-"

"I thought unicorns only exist in fairytales!", Sonic exclaimed overwhelmed and pointed at the chameleon, as if it wasn't obvious that he meant him. Everyone involved could only shake their heads. Espio, on the other hand, gave the blue hedgehog an indefinable look.

// Oh chaos...// Silver thought to himself. He was so embarrassed about it. What was Sonic thinking about this comment? // This meeting was a mistake...//

Espio looked down at himself, but couldn't see where he looked closely to a unicorn.

"...Where do I look like a unicorn again...?" He wanted to know and tried not to lose his calm. Only if he wanted to make a bad impression now.

"Good question.", Shadow replied and turned to Silver. "Can you introduce us to each other now?"

The gray hedgehog then nodded eagerly and smiled. "Okay, try number four: this is my best friend, Espy! I've known him since we were little!"

"Espio," corrected the chameleon. "You always make the same mistake."

Silver smiled innocently. "Oh yeah right! I'm sorry Espy!"

Sonic crossed his arms over his chest. //Best friend ?!// he thought and narrowed his eyes. //I thought I was his best friend!?//

His gaze slid between his friends and Espio. The others were talking to each other and paid no attention to the blue hedgehog.

"Shadster.", Silver laughed and ignored Shadow's annoyed face.

"I told you to not call me that," he warned his friend, but he smiled. The black hedgehog just couldn't be angry with the younger one. Especially not because of a nickname.

"Oh by the way: Espy is coming back here next weekend. Maybe we could all meet up with him?" Suggested Silver and looked at his friends expectantly.

"Silver. Now stop forcing them to do something..." Espio muttered and looked at the floor. "In general: they are your friends, not mine."

"What do you mean? You think we couldn't become friends?", Knuckles asked and smiled at the smaller one.

"We could use the next weekend to get to know each other better.", Tails interjected and turned to his big brother, who was standing lost in the driveway and probably hadn't been listening.

"Sonic?" Asked the fox, but got no answer. "I don't think he minds."

"Okay cool! Thanks guys!" Silver said happily.

He was more than happy to finally have his childhood friend back. And it looked like, the others seemed to get along well with him too. At least for now. But the gray hedgehog had no doubt, that the others would quickly make friends with Espio.

"I...have to go home now. See you.", the said suddenly whispered and drew everyone's attention.

"Awww what a shame. But it's okay, we'll see you again soon!" Silver hugged Espio one last time, they said goodbye and the chameleon disappeared.

"Bye!" The gray hedgehog called and finally turned to his friends.

That was Shadow's cue. He crept over to Sonic and hit the blue hedgehog on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Damn, Shadow what the hell!? What the fuck is your problem? Are you crazy!?", he growled and rubbed his aching head.

"No, are you crazy!? Why are you calling Espio a 'unicorn' !? He has feelings like you and me!" The black hedgehog closed his eyes in annoyance. "You can be so insensitive sometimes!"

Sonic gritted his teeth and looked up. What was his problem now? Was it really that inappropriate to make a guess?

However, when he thought about it, Espio was by no means like a unicorn. //Okay, that was a stupid comment.// He noticed and sighed.

"Yeah, I noticed."

Shadow facepalmed and groaned in annoyance. "Anyway. Let's just go inside now, it's getting chilly."

When everyone agreed, the group went back inside. Silver still couldn't quite believe, that his friends wanted to really get to know Espio. It sounded too good to be true...

\---

"Sonic, please give me some more popcorn, too!" Silver begged and stretched over Knuckles to grab the bowl.

Sonic, however, held it out of his reach and gave him a mock-evil grin.

The tension from before was gone and the boys watched a movie together. Even if hardly anyone paid any attention to the television, because all hell broke lose.

"Sonic please~", the gray hedgehog whined and deliberately pulled the vowel very long.

"Nope," laughed the blue hedgehog and handed the popcorn to his little brother. "You have already ate enough."

Silver sat back properly and pouted. "I have to eat a lot to grow," he claimed. He knew that he probably wouldn't grow anymore and he cursed it.

How big a Mobian got depended on the species. Hedgehogs were accordingly small, cats grew taller. That was why Silver was the smallest in his family, but he only partially hated it.

He couldn't explain it, but when he looked at Sonic and Shadow, heck even Amy, he realized how tiny he was. Even for a hedgehog.

Silver wondered why he was so short. Or was his small size temporary and he got a growing spurt? Or at least he hoped so. He didn't want to stay 140cm (4'7") forever. At least not, if his friends were all taller than him.

His gaze wandered to the bowl, then to his hands. Maybe he could let some popcorn fly to him. He had to train his powers anyway.

So he closed his eyes and concentrated on letting the popcorn float towards him.  
His hands started to glow and lit the whole room, so that the friends immediately took notice.

"Silver, what are you doing?", Sonic interrupted his concentration.

Then the glow stopped suddenly and Silver looked up. "Seriously, Sonic?! I was just fully concentrated! It worked so well!" The gray hedgehog whined and rubbed his head.

"So you've already trained your powers.", Shadow noted and took a handful of popcorn.

"Did my hands glow?"

The black hedgehog nodded in response. "So you can activate them already. This is a start." He put the popcorn in his fellow's hand.

"I guess that's what you wanted?" He asked, whereupon the younger nodded.

"Thank you Shadster!" He grinned at him cheekily. Well considered, that his friend couldn't stand that nickname for good.

Shadow winced and grimaced. Oh chaos, Silver would never let that nickname die, he was sure of that.

"Okay then, Sil.", He grinned.

Now it was the younger hedgie's turn to grimace. Now Shadow had actually fired back a hideous nickname. He was used to his friends calling him "Silvy" or "Silv", but "Sil" just sounded horrible.

"Could you stop fooling around. Do we watch the movie or not? Then we can turn off the TV right away.", Tails interjected and was already looking for the remote control.

"Leave it on, I want to keep watching the movie!" Knuckles shouted and shooed Tails' hand away from the remote control.

"Oh, at least someone else is interested."

\---

He had a headache and was dead tired.

He had been in pain, ever since he'd used his powers. It was like that every time, so it didn't scare him anymore. But the tiredness only seemed to make the pain worse.

Exhausted, he let his head fall on Shadow's shoulder. The older one was poked by his head spikes.

"Ouch-" he muttered, shooing the spikes out of his face. "Silver, that stings."

"Hmh...?", The gray hedgehog muttered and looked up with half-closed eyes.

Shadow raised his eyebrows in amazement. The younger one looked incredibly exhausted.

"So tired?" He asked in a whisper and received a tentative nod in response.

That was all it took. Shadow got up and helped the younger hedgie to his feet. Finally he led him to his sleeping place.

Silver was even throwing himself down on the folding mattress, he was so exhausted. No sooner had his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep.

So he didn't even notice, how Shadow put his teddy bear in his arms and covered him with a blanket, giving him a loving look.

"Sleep well, Silv.", He whispered and then got up, to use the bathroom before going to bed himself.

"You better turn down the volume, Silver is sleeping.", He said to his puzzled friends before he left the room.

\---

"You seem to really love Silver," Sonic teased Shadow the next morning as they were having breakfast together.

The black hedgehog eyed his friend puzzled. "What do you mean?" Of course he knew what Sonic meant by that, but he would never admit it.

"Um...you put Silver to bed last night." The blue hedgehog smiled. "You softie."

Silver looked up. His golden eyes studied the black hedgehog in front of him. Shadow looked back for a second, then focused on his breakfast again.

"So what? Then I put him to bed, what's the deal?" He rolled his eyes. "Let it go."

Sonic grinned one last time in his direction, then looked away.  
Silver said nothing, but he was grateful to Shadow. Grateful for everything he did for him.

After breakfast, the boys said goodbye to each other. No sooner had Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver left the house, the gray hedgehog glanced at the neighbors' house. They were busy unpacking.

//Maybe I could help them.// he thought and that thought made him smile. Yes, he should definitely help them. So he turned to his friends.

But wait. He should go home first, then he could come back. Or else his bag would be in the way and he didn't want that.

Silver ran up to his friends. "Hey Knux, Shads? So...I want to go home quickly. Is it okay if I go alone or would you be mad at me?" He asked, immediately lowering his gaze.

He could understand if the two of them would like, that he walked home with them. So he prepared for both answers.

"Is it about Espio?" Asked Knuckles, whereupon the younger nodded.

"I...would like to help him, but before that I go home quickly. But if you're against that I'm letting you go alone, then..."

"Silver, pause." Shadow smiled at him. "Go home. You haven't seen Espio for four years. We also spent the whole yesterday evening together," said the black hedgehog. Knuckles nodded in agreement.

Silver's eyes lit up suddenly. "Thank you, guys! I promise I won't leave you guys out! I love you just as much as I love him! Remember that, okay?" Finally he smiled at the two Mobians and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a new chapter! \ (^ - ^) /
> 
> To come back to Silver's size: he is 140cm (4'7") tall. Hedgehogs maximum height is 150cm (4'11"). Pretty small right? xD  
> And I know what you're thinking: "Why are they so big?" O_O  
> Well in my AU, humans don't exist, so they use human heights! Their world is basically like ours, except that they're Mobians!
> 
> About today's chapter:  
> So now the guys have met Espio. But something is wrong with Sonic. :>
> 
> Alright I'm done here. Have a great day, my guys! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver helps his friends grandparents moving and explains something to his mother.

The doorbell rang in a flood, followed by a constant knock on the front door.

Lauren looked up startled from what she was doing. A look at the clock told her, that it could also be Silver. She just hoped nothing had happened.

Worried, she sprinted to the front door and opened it. A gray hedgehog came towards her, who threw his backpack in a corner and then turned around to leave the house again.

But before he could do that, he was grabbed by the arm and dragged back. Lauren closed the door and stood in front of it.

"Where do we want to go so quickly?" She asked with a demanding tone.

Silver noticed that his mother didn't want him to just ring the doorbell several times, then toss his backpack into a corner and finally disappear again without saying a word.

"I'm helping someone move!" He replied truthfully and eyed the door with shining eyes. "May I go now?"

"Stop right there: Who do you help moving? Do you know the person?", Asked the cat and gave her son a skeptical look. As far as she knew, none of Silver's acquaintances moved. At least no one she knew.

Silver groaned in annoyance and nodded. "Yes, I know him. He's a old friend of mine. Can I go now?"

Lauren stared at her son for a moment, before stepping away from the door and letting the hedgehog pass through.

"But please be back for lunch.", Said the cat and her tone gave Silver no chance to contradict in any way. The hedgehog turned and looked at his mother with raised eyebrows.

"Mom...I can't promise you that." The hedgehog tried to talk back to her. "How about this: I'll be back around 3pm?"

Lauren eyed her son seriously, but her expression gradually relaxed and she nodded. "Take care of yourself. Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"I'll take care, I promise!" The hedgehog called and left the house so quickly, that he could outrun Sonic.

\---

From a distance he could see Espio, who was sitting lazily on one of the larger moving boxes and dangling his legs. Slowly he came closer to him.

"Instead of sitting around here, you could lend a hand and set up the bed for the guest room.", He heard Espio's mother complain, who was moving another box inside.

"But I'm tired," replied the younger one as he got up from the box. "I just wanted to take a short break."

Just as the older one was about to answer her son, an all too familiar voice broke through the air.

"Espy!" Silver squeaked excitedly and crushed him in a hug, as if he hadn't seen him in years.

"Careful Silv!", The chameleon warned him, but he returned the hug. Finally the gray hedgehog's grip loosened and he let go.

"Guess who wants to help!?" Silver smiled before pointing at himself. "Right: this hedgie right here!" His gaze studied the surroundings, before his eyes fell on Espios mother.

"Hey Mari!" He greeted her with a smile on his face. "It's been pretty long, huh?"

"Silver...it's so good to see you again. How are you?" Mariella put down the box, that she had just been holding in her hands.  
"Espio, have you met him yet?"

The younger chameleon nodded. "I met him yesterday afternoon when I was at the library." He stopped and gave his mother an indefinable look. "But please don't ask me, why I haven't told anyone. I don't want to argue about that now."

Silver laughed at that and put an arm around his friend. "I'm fine, Mari! Don't worry," he replied and then looked at the chameleon.

"Can I help with anything?"

"You could work with Espio, to set up the bed for the guest room. The boxes are already on the floor in the room, you just have to unpack them.", Mariella replied and smiled at the two teenagers.

"Thank you for your help, Silver." With that she picked up the box and disappeared into the house.

"Well then: come on Espy!", The hedgehog shouted enthusiastically and ran away, before the older one could even answer.

"Silver wait a minute! You don't even know where you have to go!", He called after his friend and in the next moment, he was gone as well.

\---

"Can you hold this board, please?"

...

"Silver!"

A hand waved in front of his face. The gray hedgehog shrieked in a high pitched tone and shook his head vigorously. He had been lost in thought again.

"I repeat: can you hold the board, please?" Asked Espio for the second time and nodded to the board that he was holding in his hands.

"What...? Oh...yeah, yeah sure!" Silver took over holding the wooden board while his friend screwed it to another part.

The drill made such a loud noise, that Silver winced again. His ears had always been sensitive and the sound of the device made him whimper.

"Are you okay?" Espio wanted to know when he swapped places and was now to Silver's left.  
"You look like something's bothering you."

"Oh...I'm ok - ..ngh...", the gray hedgehog growled when the noise started again and almost paralyzed him. He pressed his ears flat against his head, whishing it would stop.

"It's just..." he began, but the chameleon didn't understand him at all. So he gave up.

"Okay, we did it." came the relieved voice of Espio, who put the drill back in its box and then sat down next to his friend.

"Something is bothering you.", He said as he looked at the younger boy more closely. "You're not okay."

Silver sighed deeply and played with a plastic bag to make up for his nervousness. This question has been burning on his tongue since this morning, but he didn't quite dare to ask Espio about it.

He knew that he and the chameleon were best friends and could trust each other, but that very question made the gray hedgehog sweat.

Silver didn't know, if he would hurt the older. The last thing he wanted was to make Espio sad with his question.

"What's wrong?" Espio asked again and took his best friend's hand, as strange as it seemed to outsiders.

"Please...don't be mad at me, okay...?"

"So..." Silver glanced at the floor and instantly let go of the older ones hand. "Where...is your dad?" He whispered, hoping Espio hadn't understood, but he was wrong.

The olders expression darkened immediately and he looked away. And Silver knew he had just made a mistake. He tried to justify his stupid question, by just keeping on babbling.

"I...I'm just asking...because...I don't see him. I thought he just doesn't have time right now, but...I'm wrong about that?"

When he got no answer, the hedgehog looked to his left. Espio sat with his eyes locked on the floor. Even though he could barely see his face right now, Silver knew that he was upset.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Espy ..." he whispered, putting his arms around him. He carefully pulled the older one into a hug. "I shouldn't have asked..."

"I'm okay, Silv..."

"No, you're not! Stop lying!", The hedgehog growled angrily and looked the chameleon in the eye.

"Oh Chaos Espio, you're not okay and you know it too!" Silver's eyes gradually softened. "What happened...?"

Espio avoided eye contact with the younger boy and sighed.

"My parents got divorced.", He replied and within a few seconds he heard Silver gasp.

"Your...parents did what?", He breathed in shock, whereupon the older boy nodded.

"The divorce only became final three months ago," he said and looked back at the hedgehog. He tried to hide his grief behind a smile, but Silver recognized the filthy lie his friend was telling him.

//That must be so hard on him.... How terrible.... And I wasn't there for him when it happened.// thought the hedgehog and got up. He hated seeing Espio sad, so he wanted to cheer him up.

"Come on, let's put the mattress on the bed, then we're done.", He said optimistically and held out a hand to his best friend, which the chameleon accepted with a quick "thanks".

Together they finished their work on the bed and as soon as they were done, Silver threw himself on the bed.

"Soft," he mumbled and snuggled against the pillow that Espio threw on the bed.

"By the way, this is my room if I stay here.", He replied and sat down next to him.

"It's really cool! You must be happy to have your own room here." Silver opened the window that was above the bed and looked outside.

His gaze fell on Sonic's room window. The gray hedgehog couldn't see much, but he swore to see his fellow sitting on his bed.

"Isn't that Sonic?" Asked Espio, who had now sat down also.  
"He wasn't particularly talkative."

"Yeah..." Silver muttered while resting his chin on his hand.  
"I don't know what was wrong with him."

The hedgehog took his eyes off the window and stood up. "Can we ask, if we can build up something else?"

Espio nodded and ran downstairs with his friend.

\---

"I'm back, Charlie!" The gray hedgehog called as he stepped through the front door, Lauren had just opened for him.

"Charlie...?"

"Charlene is out with her friends and won't be back until 7pm.", His mother answered and went back into the kitchen.  
"Do you want a piece of cake too?"

"Yes!" Silver cheered and in the next moment, he had disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'm here!", The gray hedgehog squeaked and threw himself on the couch next to his mother. He straightened his fresh T-shirt and then took the plate with the piece of cake on it.

"So...to come back to our conversation this morning-" Lauren began, but was interrupted by her son, who was practically glowing in excitement.

"Oh yes yes!" The hedgehog put his plate to the side and grinned to himself before starting to tell.

"Back then, before my adoption, I lived in Emerald City, right?" He began, eyeing his mother, who slowly nodded.

"Exactly! And there I met another boy at the age of six! We went to the same class together and gradually became friends! He was my only friend at that time..." Silver shook his head to stop the unwanted thoughts that spread in him.

"Anyway...I met him again yesterday afternoon, when I was in the library! It turns out that his grandparents are moving here and now guess where!", The gray hedgehog chattered happily and gave his mother a happy smile.

Lauren stared at her son, perplexed. She was so overwhelmed by the hedgehog's torrent of speech that she couldn't give him a clear answer.

"So...Silver-"

"Next to Sonic!", Silver squeaked and then laughed as if he was dazed from painkillers.  
"Really cool, right ?! The boys have already met him and seem to get along well with him at first sight!"

Lauren still didn't quite know how to react, but she nodded to her son. "That sounds great. Then you'll have someone for your group of friends when the summer vacation starts.", She replied and took a sip of her coffee.

"Next Saturday, we want to meet again! I hope they become friends!" Giggled Silver and began to eat his cake.

"I'm really happy for you, Silver. To see your best friend again after so many years..." the female whispered and stroked her son's quills. She was really happy for him. Which mother wouldn't?

"I'm happy to have met him too!" Smiled Silver and finished his cake before taking the cup of hot chocolate in his hand and taking a sip.

"I'll take it to my room with me."

"Oh what, you want to go to your room? Don't you feel like watching a movie?" Lauren asked surprised and got up to carry the dishes away.

"I would love to, but I have a lecture to work out.", Silver moaned, clutching his mug with both hands.

"And yes I know I haven't told you or Papa about it yet." The hedgehog sighed. "I'll go upstairs then."  
With that he disappeared into his room.

Before he could open the history book and begin, however, he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

Interested, Silver picked up his phone and looked skeptically at the message Sonic had written in the group chat.

Sonic: So...we'll meet up with this pink guy next Saturday?

Tails: Yes we do. And stop calling Espio a "pink guy". This is:  
1\. not polite  
2\. wrong, because Espio is not pink but purple.

Sonic: Yeah yeah  
Sonic: Mister know it all -.-

Shadow: Sonic...I swear to chaos that if you don't stop being so hurtful, I will yeet your ass off into space.

Sonic: Where was that hurtful? I just didn't know his name!

Tails: Silver introduced him to us yesterday and then mentioned it again later...

Sonic: I still didn't get the name!

Knuckles: You're a jerk. Seriously, Sonic.

Shadow: We're doing this for Silver. Besides, we don't even really know Espio yet, so we can't judge him at all.

Tails: Yep!

Shadow: We're going next Saturday and that's that. And if you don't want to, Sonic, just stay home.

Silver had seen enough. He put his phone on the bedside table and started working on his lecture.  
But he couldn't fully concentrate.

Sonic was acting weird and he didn't know why, nor did he like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! \\(^ - ^)/
> 
> >>Making up names for the parents is not exactly my favorite job. xD
> 
> About the chapter:  
> Sonic is kind of weird. Do you know what could be wrong with him? ; -;  
> It's already decided: the guys will meet with Espio and hopefully it goes well. The first impression wasn't bad. :D
> 
> Alright, I'll leave then. Bye bye! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	5. New neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Silver meets his new neighbours.

"Hey Tails? Do me a favor and dig me a grave."

Tails eyed his friend, clearly amused. His sapphire blue eyes shone with glee.

"It wasn't that bad. You did a great job.", He said and put his hand in front of his mouth to keep himself from bursting out in laughter.

"Okay Silv, I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh at you. Please forgive me."

The gray hedgehog rolled his eyes and put on his backpack before setting off. Tails followed him just a second later.

Today was the day Silver gave his lecture. From the hedgehog's point of view, it couldn't have been worse.

At first he kept making mistakes, then suddenly he didn't know the facts anymore and finally he wasn't even able to finish the lecture, so he simply broke off.  
The lecture was rated "unsatisfactory".

"She won't even let me catch up on the lecture!" Grumbled Silver. "No wonder why they all hate her!"

Tails shook his head disapprovingly as he opened the door to the main entrance.

"My condolences.", He interjected without giving his opinion. Sometimes it was better not just let it rest.

The two Mobians ran across the school yard to get to their friends. As soon as Silver saw a certain black hedgehog, his mood automatically improved.

"Shaddy!" He shouted across the school yard and stormed towards the older hedgie. Happily, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

Shadow visibly grimaced when he heard the nickname. Carefully he took Silver's hands and removed them from his waist.

"Not in public." He made clear to the younger one and removed his hands from his waist. Finally he crossed his arms and looked at the youngest in front of him.

"You're late."

Silver nodded and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Heh... sorry. There was still something to clarify. You know...about the lecture."

"How's it going Silv?" Asked a much higher voice than Shadow's. The next moment, a blue hedgehog was sitting on the school gate with a cool smoothie in hand.

"By the way: Hey"

Silver shuddered when he thought about the lecture. He was so embarrassed, but he smiled.

"I don't have the feeling, that I want to come to school for the next few years," he replied and looked at his friends pitifully.

"I've made a complete fool of myself! It was so embarrassing!"

"My condolences," said Sonic and jumped from the school gate.

"But hey, look at it positively: Just one more week of school and then you're off your class for six weeks." The blue hedgehog gave his conspecific a encouraging smile, which made Silver feel better immediately.

"And now let's go. I want to get out of here!" Shouted the older one and stormed off. Shadow, Silver, and Tails followed.

\---

"When are we going to meet Espio then?" Asked Shadow, drawing all attention on himself.

All of a sudden, Silver's eyes shone brighter than the stars in the sky. He smiled happily at the older hedgie and wrapped his arms around him. Just so that the black hedgehog pushed him away again. But that couldn't destroy the younger boy’s good mood.

"Are you really looking forward to seeing him again?" He asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

Shadow, however, shook his head. "I don't really know him at all." He grinned. "But I know who's happy to see him." His eyes fell on the gray hedgehog, who immediately began to giggle.

He squealed and hopped along the sidewalk, as if he was a small child on the way to the playground.

That didn't answer Shadow's question though. The black hedgehog cleared his throat to get his friend's attention.

"When do we meet with him now?" He asked with a grin. "You haven't told us that yet."

Silver then smiled and was about to answer, when a blue flash dashed past them. Surprised, the gray hedgehog looked around and saw that Sonic had run away.

"I think he doesn't really care.", Whispered the younger boy, his ears hanging low.

Shadow sighed and approached the gray hedgehog. He carefully put his arms around him and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Don't let that drag you down. Sonic is behaving like a complete idiot again.", He whispered in his ear, finally he let go of him.

Silver stared at the older hedgie and nodded in understanding. "Okay Shads.", He said smiling. Less than a second later, he answered Shadow's question.

"We'll meet on Saturday around 2:00 pm, okay?"

The black hedgehog nodded satisfied and Tails also agreed. Finally the fox looked away.

"I'm sorry about Sonic.", He apologized and sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's okay, Tails! It's not your fault that he's so weird."

"Silver is right. And if he doesn't want to come on Saturday, he can just stay at home. We can pass the time without him.", Shadow interjected and went ahead.

"Come, you two."

Tails and Silver nodded. Finally they ran after the oldest.

\---

"Mom, I'm home!" It echoed through the house as Silver slammed the door. He took off his shoes and put them in their place.

When he got no answer, he felt queasy. Hadn't his mother told him this morning, that she was free from work today?

"Mom, are you here!?" he shouted. So loud that his neighbors must have heard him too. This time, someone entered the house.

"I'm here, Silver. What are you screaming about?" Asked Lauren, pulling her son into a hug when the hedgehog threw himself into her arms.

"I'm sorry ..." he mumbled into her shoulder. "You didn't answer and I was worried about you."  
Silver looked up. His golden eyes shone with concern.

Lauren stroked her son's head. Her gaze soft and full of love, like a mother's.

"Everything is fine, Silvy. I was in the backyard and took care of the flowers.", She answered and kissed the forehead of the younger boy.

"Do you want to help me? I could use any help I can get."

Then the hedgehog nodded excitedly and immediately slipped back into his shoes. Finally he ran outside into the backyard. Followed by his mother.

Silver spent the next half hour planting new flowers in the beds, Lauren bought at the garden center that day.

The hedgehog loved taking care of the garden with his mother, but he didn't do it as often as before.

Since he had his friends, he spent much more time with them than with his mother. But Lauren wasn't angry with him. On the contrary: she was happy that Silver had made friends. She had always feared that her son was a loner. Fortunately, this fear had not come true.

But now Silver wondered what Sonic was all about. The hedgehog actually behaved normally. But as soon as they talked about Espio, he suddenly fell silent and in less than a minute, he was gone from the scene.

//Doesn't he like Espio? // pondered Silver and put his garden trowel aside for a moment to put the next flower in its place.

//But...how can he hate him, if he doesn't even know him? Can he make a judgment just yet?//

The hedgehog sighed as he thought of all the times, Sonic had acted like an asshole.

"Sonic judges as fast as he runs," he muttered under his breath and grabbed the ladle. However, he had to find that it was no longer next to him.

//What the ...?// he thought confused and looked around.

A scream slipped through the air when a ladle was suddenly held in his face.

"Chao Chao!" Came a high-pitched voice. Silver knew immediately that it couldn't belong to any Mobian.

In front of him was a small light blue chao, which flew playfully around him. It held its garden trowel in its hands.

"Woah ... hey little one, please be careful. It's not a toy.", Warned the hedgehog and stood up to get the ladle back.

The Chao, however, flew away over the fence that separated their garden from the one of his neighbours. With him, the ladle.

"Seriously!?" the hedgehog hissed and stomped on the ground.

"I guess I have to knock on their door and get it back."

With that he turned and ran to the patio door. Before going inside, however, he turned around again.

"Hey mom, I have to go to our neighbors for a moment! A Chao stole my garden trowel!" He shouted and was gone in the next moment.

So he didn't even notice the distraught face of his mother, who was watching him.

Silver opened the front door and stepped out. A few days ago, new neighbors had moved in next to them, but he hadn't had time to get to know them yet.

//Then I'll probably get to know them now, I guess.// he thought to himself and ran over to the other property.

The house was much smaller than his own. It only had one floor and was painted a pastel yellow. Silver personally, found the house warm and inviting.

At first he quarreled a little. Was it really a good idea to come here all by himself? After all, his shyness didn't make it easy for him to meet new people.

//Maybe I should've brought mom with me... // he thought, but it was too late. He was already on the doorstep. Now there was no turning back.

"Okay Silver...you can do that. Just ring the bell and ask if a Chao brought a garden trowel..." He looked up. "Oh chaos, that sounds so weird."

But who else should the chao belong to if not his neighbors? They had to keep it as a pet, otherwise he couldn't explain the sudden appearance. Chao didn't live anywhere near the residential areas.

//And I understand why.// he added and finally looked at the door.

Now or never.

He took a deep breath, calming his fast beating heart. His finger slowly slid to the doorbell.

"Hello!" Called a childlike voice and Silver almost fell over, if he hadn't caught himself.

A little rabbit girl gave the hedgehog a friendly smile. In her arms, she was holding a Chao.

//So it actually belongs to them...// he thought and immediately waved awkwardly at her.

"H-hey," he stammered, wishing he could just run back to his house. How uncomfortable it was for him right now.

"Are you okay?" Asked the girl, looking innocently at the older one.

Silver simply nodded and cast his eyes on the floor.

The rabbit girl decided to get straight to the point. She noticed how uncomfortable the hedgehog was feeling right now. So she held the ladle in front of his nose.

"Here. That's yours, isn't it?" She asked with a smile and handed it to the hedgehog. The latter nodded gratefully at her and took the garden trowel. A small smile crept onto his lips.

"I'm Cream and this is Cheese.", She introduced herself and the Chao, who turned out of her grip and sat on Silver's head.

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh ... I'm Silver.", The hedgehog whispered and grimaced as the Chao tugged on his head spikes. "Ouch-"

"Cheese, please behave!", Cream warned her Chao and lured him back into her arms. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh ... it's okay ... I'll survive." Silver replied, still in a whisper. But that didn't seem to bother the rabbit girl.

Just as she was about to reply, Lauren emerged from behind Silver.  
"There you are, Silver. What happened?" The cat asked before she saw Cream in the doorway.

"Hello, I'm Cream.", She greeted the woman. "I'm sorry. Cheese stole your ladle." Finally she pointed to her chao.

"Everything's fine. Nothing has been harmed.", Lauren answered and looked up when a rabbit lady appeared in the doorway.

"I heard voices. Did something happen?" She asked worried, but Lauren quickly shook her head.

"Don't worry. Your Chao has only stolen one of our garden trowels.", The cat replied soothingly. "Nothing broke either, I hope."

While the two adults talked, Silver and Cream moved away from them. The rabbit girl sat down on the grass and looked at the hedgehog.

"So you're my new neighbor?" She asked with shining eyes. Silver nodded at that.

"But you don't talk much. Is everything alright?" She asked, whereupon the hedgehog nodded again.

"I'm shy." He looked at the younger one, who looked back, as if she had just found the answers to all the mysteries of the world.

"Now I get it. You have trouble talking to other people, right?" She asked, releasing Cheese from her grasp.

"Yes...exactly. I'm scared... It's nothing personal.", Silver answered and looked downwards.

He picked a few flowers and started tying them into a crown. As long as he had something to do, his nervousness was limited. Cream looked at his fingers in amazement.

"Wow, you're doing that really well!" She praised him and clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Can you maybe teach me that?"

Then the hedgehog looked up. How could he refuse this girl? So he finally agreed, and spent the next twenty minutes teaching Cream how to weave flower crowns.

\---

"Come on Silver, we have to go home." Lauren said suddenly. The two youngest looked up disappointed.

"You can see each other again another time. Does that sound good?" Suggested Vanilla and immediately got a nod of agreement.

"Okay mom." Cream got up, which Silver did likewise. "Goodbye, Silver.", She said to the hedgehog and waved at him.

"Bye Cream!" Silver also waved to her, before walking to her house with his mother.

Lauren unlocked the front door and stepped in, followed closely by Silver. The hedgehog took off his shoes and threw himself on the couch. He almost fell asleep, had it not been for his mother's voice.

"Are you staying at Sonic's again today?", She wanted to know, whereupon Silver shrugged.

"Don't know. Sonic is acting kind of weird. I'll just ask.", The hedgehog answered and searched for his phone.

Lauren nodded and went into the backyard. Before she started moving, however, she reminded her son of something: "Remember: you have to leave in an hour and a half." Then she was gone.

Silver sighed and opened WhatsApp. He clicked on the group chat and typed in his message.

Silver: So...are we going to stay with you today, Sonic? As usual?

Sonic: Yeah.  
Sonic: Why do you ask?

Shadow: You're acting strange, Faker. Because of that.

Sonic: I'm not weird at all. -.-  
Sonic: But yes, you can come today.  
Sonic: Everything's the same.

Knuckles: What happened today while I wasn't there?

Silver: Sonic just ran home.

Sonic: It doesn't matter.  
Sonic: It's important that you come today.

Shadow: We're coming, keep calm.

Satisfied with the answer, Silver got up and ran into the backyark to his mother.

He just hoped Sonic would finally stop his stupid behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you. \ (^ - ^) /
> 
> Sonic continues to act like a jealous toddler. This may end in chaos. Especially with our emotional silver.
> 
> And ...Cream! :D  
> I love her so much. She is incredibly cute. ♡. ♡
> 
> Next chapter: The meeting!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Love you! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	6. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys meet up, but something happens.

Silver: I'll come a little later! I forgot that I have to pick up Espio! He doesn't even know his way around here! ; -;

Shadow: Normally I would say hurry up, but it's unbearably hot today. Take your time, or you might suffer a heatstroke.

Silver: Got it! Are you already there?

Shadow: I'm still on my way.

Silver: Oh ok.

Shadow: Take your time. Now I still have time to go to the kiosk real quick.

Silver: Ok Shads! See you then!

Silver sighed as he turned halfway and walked back. He had completely forgotten, that Espio hardly knew his way around here and therefore did not know where their meeting place was.

Especially since they wanted to meet at their secret location. The place wasn't actually completely secret. It was rarely visited, so the friends could be to themselves there.

While Silver was walking down the street he hoped that Sonic would behave today. The blue hedgehog had given his okay yesterday, that he too would come along today. Now the gray hedgehog prayed that nothing went wrong today.

What was wrong with Sonic? He's been so strange since he'd met Espio.  
Didn't he like the chameleon?

Silver stopped abruptly. It couldn't be, could it? He'd only seen Espio once and hadn't even spoken to him. How could he hate him without really knowing him?

He shook his head. He shouldn't think like that! Sonic certainly liked Espio, he was just a little suspicious.

At first satisfied with this thought, the gray hedgehog continued on his way. It wasn't long before he arrived at his destination.

Even from a distance, a purple dot could be seen sitting there on the stairs in front of the house, staring lost at his phone.

"Espy!" He screeched. His high-pitched voice made the chameleon look up. Silver waved to him from afar and finally came rushing towards him.

Before Espio could even react, the gray hedgehog had pulled him into an embrace, from which he would not release him again anytime soon.

"Silver...you're crushing me..."

"Oops...sorry!" Silver gave him an innocent smile and finally turned around. "Come on Espy, we have to go this way!" He exclaimed excitedly and in the next moment, he ran off.

"Hey Silver, wait up!" Espio sighed. "This boy..."

\---

The way to the secret meeting place was relatively quiet. Silver only said one sentence once, but then fell silent again. He wasn't sure what to ask, so he just kept his mouth shut for the most part.

At least not until a certain subject popped into his head. He glanced curiously at his best friend, who only looked at the area and didn't even notice that the hedgehog was looking at him.

"Espy?" Squeaked Silver, waiting for an answer.

"Hm?" Was the only thing he got to hear. The chameleon glanced briefly at his friend. And just from that look he knew what was coming next.

"Are you still going to karate class?" Silver asked excitedly, looking at his best friend with shining eyes.

Espio couldn't help but smile. The gray hedgehog had always admired his karate skills. Silver himself had never even thought about joining his class, as the hedgehog thought that he couldn't make it, even if he tried.

"Of course, Silv. What a question.", Answered the older one and put an arm around him. "So you still admire it."

The gray hedgehog nodded eagerly. "It's really cool!" He enthused, whereupon the chameleon grinned at him.

"You really never change," he laughed and walked on. "Come on Silv."

Silver nodded and followed his friend. Together they ran to a deserted meadow, from which a path led into the forest.

There were already three familiar faces on the benches, but a certain hedgehog was missing.

"Where's Shadow?" Asked Silver as the two teenagers approached the other Mobians.

Tails was the first to look up. "He went to get something, but he should be here soon." Answered the fox and gave both of them a warm smile, which the best friends also returned.

Finally Sonic and Knuckles noticed the two teenagers too. But as soon as the blue hedgehog glanced in their direction, he looked away again.

Silver noticed this, but said nothing. It would be better not to start a fire now and destroy this whole meeting. Besides, it didn't bother him as long as Sonic didn't attack or insult anyone.

"How long ...have you been here?" Asked the gray hedgehog after he had sat down on the bench with Espio.

"About ten minutes." Tails was interrupted when Sonic rose from the bench, growling, and sat down next to Knuckles, who was staring at the blue hedgehog in confusion.

"Sonic, what was that?" He whispered, but the younger one skilfully ignored him. Also inclined to jump up and run away, if it became too much for him here.

"You kept me a seat. Thanks" said a voice. The next moment, a black hedgehog sat between Espio and Tails, where Sonic had been sitting a minute ago.

"Shadow, don't frighten me like that!", Silver grumbled and snuggled up against the person sitting next to him. Espio put an arm around the gray hedgehog.

"Are you okay?" He asked, whereupon the younger nodded. The chameleon nodded satisfied and then cast an inconspicuous look in the other direction.

While Shadow was talking to Knuckles and Tails about what they could do together now, Sonic watched the chameleon from the corner of his eye.

Espio would have to lie, if he said that he wasn't at least a little worried about being stared at by the blue hedgehog. And then with a death glare like this one. Chaos, what kind of guy was that?

He was already feeling a little uncomfortable, but he didn't want to spark the conversation that was being held between Shadow and his two friends. Not because of some blue idiot who couldn't be at least a little bit subtle.

Espio knew that Sonic obviously had something against him, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey Espy, where are you looking?" Silver asked, looking in the same direction as his best friend.

When Sonic noticed, he automatically looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and let the warm midday sun shine on his fur.

//Sonic ...?// asked Silver in his mind. The blue hedgehog had looked away quickly, but not quickly enough. So Silver had noticed Sonic's haunting gaze.

He just couldn't imagine that he hated Espio. How could he? Or was there an obvious fact that he was overlooking? Whatever it was, it was stressing him out.

"Silver?"

The gray hedgehog looked up.

Shadow held out a popsicle to him. "Do you want one too?" He asked, whereupon Silver nodded gratefully towards him.

While he ate his popsicle, he looked around. All but Sonic were holding an ice cream stick. The blue hedgehog probably didn't want one, but that should be fine with him. Everyone as they liked.

"What are we doing today?", Silver finally wanted to know, whereupon all eyes were on him.

"You have no idea? You wanted us to meet you here.", Shadow replied without looking up. "But if you really can't think of anything, I'd have an idea."

The gray hedgehog raised his eyebrows in interest. "And what would that be?"

Now the black hedgehog thought it was necessary to lift his head and to look at Silver.

"Didn't you say that Espio doesn't know his way around here very well? How about we show him the city?" He suggested, while he bit a piece off his popsicle.

"You really are the only one I know who bites off their popsicle..." Tails interjected and winced at the thought of it.

Silver shuddered at the thought too, but he quickly recovered from it. He nodded in agreement and jumped up.

"Shall we go right away?" He asked the group, to which four people answered him. The last one just sat silent on the bench, his arms still crossed over his chest.

Silver decided to just ignore that and went ahead. The others, taken Sonic, followed him.

"Where could we go first?" Asked the gray hedgehog, while he looked around the place they were currently at.

"I don't have any ideas. You got any?"

The friends shook their heads. Finding attractions in Emerald Town was almost impossible. There were hardly any good places to visit.

"The city center. But I really don't know if anyone here would like to go on a shopping tour.", Shadow replied after a while.

"Doesn't it matter where we go? After all, we'll show Espio the city so that he'll soon know his way around here.", Tails interjected and the next moment pointed down the street. "Let's just go that way."

"Okay, sure! Good idea!" Silver smiled and started walking the next moment. Not wanting to lose their friend, the rest of the teenagers ran after the hedgehog.

\---

He walked at the very back of the row, his gaze fixed on Espio. The chameleon walked alongside Silver. At the same time the gray hedgehog was telling him something that Sonic didn't understand.

//His best friend.// The blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes angrily. // I'm his best friend! And now this pink idiot arrives and says he can take on this role!?//

A growl rose in his throat, but he held it back as best he could. It made him so maddeningly angry to see Silver with Espio, he couldn't describe it.

"Hey Sonic, what do you think?" Asked Silver, who turned to the blue hedgehog.

The said stopped and looked around. His look was clearly showing how unamused he was right now. He was obviously in no mood to talk to anyone now.

"Leave me alone!" He growled to make it clear to his friends how moody he was.

Silver flinched visibly, tears were already glistening in his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly. What was going on with Sonic?

The blue hedgehog continued to only look at the ground. It was just becoming too much for him now. Without saying a single word, he turned and was about to leave, had it not been for a sharp voice cutting through the air.

"Okay, what's your fucking problem?!", Shadow snapped at him and pulled him by his wrist back towards the group.

"Why are you acting like an asshole!?"

Sonic looked the black hedgehog in the eye. His gaze was pure hatred, it was scary.

"As if I'll tell you! Why should you care?!", The blue hedgehog defended himself and removed the older hedgehogs hand from his arm. "And now leave me alone!"

"But...Sonic ..." Silver whispered. He was close to tears, everyone could see that.

"And you shut the fuck up!" Snapped the blue hedgehog. "I'm so sick of you!"

With that he turned and raced off before anyone could reply.

For a few seconds it was completely silent except for the cars whizzing past them. Nobody wanted to believe what had just happened.

But this silence did not last long. Because barely a moment later, Silver burst into tears. The gray hedgehog sobbed audibly and turned away, so he didn't have to look at anyone.

"Silver..." Espio whispered and put his arms around the younger boy. He pulled the hedgehog into a comforting hug.

"Please stop crying, Silv..."

"Silver... hey ..." Now the others came over too and tried to cheer up the gray hedgehog, but they didn't quite succeed.

Silver turned from his best friend's embrace. "L-let me just..." he mumbled and ran away the next moment.

He just wanted to be alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter isn't that long, I'm so sorry! 
> 
> So...now it's really getting out of hand. You noticed it already: Sonic is jealous and isn't afraid to show it.  
> It's quite unsettling in what kind of direction this fic is going. xD
> 
> This fanfiction is cringey, I'm so sorry. xD
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a nice day and stay healthy! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	7. At Shadow's

Just why? Why did it have to get so out of hand?

Why was Sonic being such an asshole?

These questions were present in his mind. Silver had no chance of simply pushing them away.

Again and again he asked himself one and the same question: Why was Sonic acting the way he was?

The gray hedgehog stopped at an intersection and leaned against a lamppost that was nearby. He needed a break.

Breathlessness mixed with sobs wasn't the best combination, so it took Silver a few minutes to calm down.

He slid down the pole so that he was now sitting on the ground. The hedgehog just didn't have enough strength to stand on his feet any longer.

"Silver!" called a familiar voice that made him look up. Espio ran up to him and sat down on the sidewalk in front of him.

"There you are...", the chameleon wheezed, almost as breathless as Silver himself.  
"I know that you're really upset right now, but please don't just run away! Your friends are probably worried about you!"

Silver stared at the person in front of him. Tears glistened in his eyes and ran down his pale muzzle. He blinked them away, but new tears came out again.

"I-I..." he sobbed. "... j-just c-can't believe it..."

Espio sighed in concern. "I know ..." He looked at the floor. "So he's not like that otherwise?"

Silver shook his head. "No! He can be a bit mean, but then he just has a bad day and...you know how people can be then...! I'm not always an angel myself either..." He sobbed. "B-but...Sonic has been this weird f-for a week now ..."

"Do you think...it's me?"

"W-what?"

"Before I showed up, he was normal, wasn't he?"

Silver stared at his best friend in disbelief. How could he think such a thing?

Though he couldn't help but think that Espio was actually the cause of Sonic's behavior. But ... what had the chameleon done to make him go crazy like that?

"Do you think he's jealous?"

Silver looked up from the floor, which he had been looking at until now. Jealous...of Espio? That sounded so absurd.

"I...I don't know ..." the hedgehog admitted honestly. He actually didn't know and it hurt more and more to think about it.

Did Sonic mind that their group of friends got a new member? Did the blue hedgehog, want it to be only the five of them and was trying to evict Espio with his behaviour?

All of a sudden, Silver felt sick at the thought, that he might succeed. Because the way the chameleon dealt with this issue, he felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave them alone. It was obvious, that he didn't want to be the cause of a problem.

But...he couldn't let that happen!

"E-espy ...if you...if you think that...you have to leave, because Sonic behaves like that, then..." he whispered and put a hand on the olders knee. He looked his friend in the eye.

"Please don't let him get you down!" The tears gathered in Silver's eyes again.

"The others seem to really like you and that's all that matters! It doesn't matter what Sonic thinks of you! Of course...it hurts you and...me not any less but... please don't think that you have to leave because of that! I don't want to lose you again!"

Weeping, the hedgehog hugged his friend and held him close.

"Please don't leave me..." he whispered worriedly. His grip only tightening. "Not again..."

Espio returned the hug and rubbed the youngers back soothingly. Now that Silver made him aware of his words, he realized how much he had thought of standing in the way and that it would be better, if he just went his way and let them be.

But...when he thought about how the others welcomed him in their midst, he realized how stupid that thought had been. Or at least ... they didn't make it public that they didn't like him, because they didn't want to hurt Silver's feelings.

Sonic had failed miserably at that point and it annoyed the chameleon, when he thought that the hedgehog had hurt his best friend like this.

"Silver...?", Espio whispered and immediately felt the hedgehog move. "... Hey it's okay. I won't leave you, I promise."

Silver sobbed and unceremoniously let go of the older. "You...promise...?" He asked in a low voice, whereupon the chameleon nodded.

"I promise. You're my best friend and I will never leave you. Not again." He got up and held out a hand to the younger. "And now get up: we're blocking the sidewalk."

It was only now, when Espio said this, that Silver noticed that the two of them had been sitting on a sidewalk the entire time. When he thought about it like that, he could feel a blush creep onto his face. How embarrassing was that?

"Uh...right."

Hardly said the hedgehog grabbed his best friend's hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. Together, the two teenagers left this part of town and ran back home.

Silver decided to cancel the tour for the time being. He was just not in the mood to show Espio the city right now and he hoped his friend understood.

Just as they turned the corner, a certain person ran into them.

"Shaddy!" Silver exclaimed happily when he saw the black hedgehog, that had stumbled backwards from the collision.

Shadow grumbled softly, but he recovered quickly and looked at the younger ones in front of him.

"Hey kid." He put an arm around Silver and pulled him towards him. "Hey Espio.", He greeted the companion of the gray hedgehog and gave him a small smile. But that disappeared when he saw Silver snuggling up to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as if he was the gray hedgehog's big brother.

"I'm okay, Shaddy... Doing just great...," Silver assured him. "Espy took care of me."

Although he didn't entirely believe him, Shadow nodded and then glanced up at the sky. Dark clouds obscured the beautiful blue of the sky and made the black hedgehog sigh.

"It's going to rain soon. We should find shelter somewhere."

Silver nodded in agreement, his face still buried in the olders hoodie. "Maybe we could go to your place...?" He asked in a whisper. He wasn't sure if Shadow would approve of the idea since Espio was there, but it was worth asking.

The black hedgehog glanced at the smaller one and sighed. "I guess there is no other way. My house is the closest."

He looked at Espio. "Okay come with me."

The chameleon stared at the older in confusion. He was allowed to come? To the house of someone he barely knew? Shadow just took a complete stranger home with him, as if he'd known him for years?

"Are you coming with us or do you want to continue to stand here like a lost puppy?", Shadow's deep voice washed through the air. The black hedgehog had taken Silver's hand and was ready to go.

"I don't bite," he added.

Espio still didn't move. He didn't want to be a burden to the black hedgehog. After all, they hardly knew each other and he already had his hands full with Silver anyway.

"That's...really not necessary.", He said finally. "I can just go to my house."

Shadow raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, is that so? You hardly know your way around here and besides, it will start to rain soon. My house is closer, so don't be fussy and come with me. I'm already offering it to you," he explained and pointed down the street with a nod.

"I can't just leave you here all alone. Come on now."

When Silver also nodded to him, Espio gave up and followed the two hedgehogs home.

He had to admit: he was feeling a little uncomfortable showing up at a stranger's house. What would Shadow's parents say?

It didn't make it any better that he hadn't even visited Silver and got to know his family and now he "broke" into the house of a hedgehog he barely knew.

Halfway there, the teenagers suddenly felt water dripping on their heads. Within a few seconds, it rained like out of buckets, so that the three Mobians sprinted off.

Thank Chaos, Shadow's house wasn't too far away. Silver could see it from afar.

He was all the more relieved when they had finally arrived at their destination. No sooner had Shadow unlocked the front door, Silver had slipped his wet sneakers from his feet and put them in a free space on the shoe rack.

Espio was a little more hesitant. He was practically just waiting for an invitation to enter the house. Shadow noticed that the chameleon was uncomfortable, but what else could he have done?

"You can come in.", He said and entered the house. He beckoned the younger in, who hesitantly stepped over the threshold.

Chaos, he looked like a shy kid who was getting to know his new class for the first time. Normally he wasn't like this at all, why now?

When Espio had finally entered the house, Shadow closed the door behind him and took off his shoes, which he neatly put in their place. Finally he walked into the bathroom and took out three towels.

Silver immediately snatched one from his hand and used it to dry his wet fur. He gave a second one to Espio, thinking that the chameleon would feel more comfortable, than if Shadow did it.

In fact, the older one gave him a small smile and began to dry himself off after taking off his shoes. Finally, Silver took his hand and pulled him into the living room.

To Espio, it looked like Silver was at home here. All the movements that the gray hedgehog did let him conclude, that the younger one felt at home here. As if this was his home. 

He didn't want to say it, but the chameleon was amazed. Although he had felt comfortable in Silver's short-term foster family after a few visits, he had never felt at home.

Although the seven months he had known the couple could not be compared to four years. Espio had to keep that in mind.

Silver had known his group of friends for almost four years now. Of course he felt at home in the others homes now.

And he didn't want to lie: he was happy for his best friend. Finally the gray hedgehog had a family and the chameleon was extremely happy, that he had made such great friends. Silver was happy and that was all that mattered. Besides, he couldn't complain about Shadow either.

The black hedgehog looked a bit cold at first sight, but he had a good heart. Otherwise he wouldn't have checked on Silver's well-being and taken both of them home with him, when he noticed it was starting to rain.

But Espio noticed something else. It was so suspiciously quiet. Were they home alone? Where were Shadow's parents? Were they at work?

Hopefully the couple wasn't too angry when they found out, that the black hedgehog had brought his friends with him. Though he wouldn't, let alone could, call himself a friend of Shadow. But what wasn't, could still be.

"Hey Silver...where did Shadow go?", Espio suddenly asked when he noticed that a certain hedgehog was missing.

Silver snuggled up against the chameleon and rested his head on the olders shoulder.

"Calling one of his fathers. It depends on who answers. He just tells them that he has brought visitors with him. He always does that when someone visits him at short notice," he replied and looked up.

The older one eyed him curiously and when Silver noticed this look, he simply smiled. "Yes, he's adopted as well," he whispered, whereupon Espio nodded and returned the smile. Still, he had another question.

"And...his parents allow him that? Um... that he brings visitors with him, while they're not home?" Espio wanted to know and fixed his gaze with that of his best friend.

"Because my mom doesn't allow me that.... But...she's also rather strict. But you know that yourself."

Silver nodded cautiously, but only grinned a moment later. "Well, if Shadow was only allowed to bring friends when his parents are home, that would be a pretty pointless rule."

"In what way?"

"His parents are usually only at home in the late evening, mornings and weekends. They both work for the same company, but it's in a different city. That's about 120-160 minutes by car in total." Silver stretched and then leaned against the couch.

"Today is Saturday, but they still had to go. But that's only an exception and doesn't happen very often."

Espio looked at the floor. "Oh ... but ...doesn't that...suck?" He asked, whereupon the gray hedgehog nodded.

"It is." He approached the older and whispered: "He mustn't find out that I told you this, but...even if he doesn't show it openly, he is really grateful whenever he can spend time with someone. Coming home and having no one to welcome you...that can affect you in a negative way. That's why I often beg to visit him, so he isn't alone. "

Silver let go of him and smiled like he had just done something good. Shadow's family status hurt his heart, so he wanted to help the black hedgehog.

He himself could never imagine what it's like if he came home everyday and his mother or sister weren't home. It was perfectly normal for the gray hedgehog, to be pulled into a hug as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

Of course it wasn't always like that, but it happened often enough that he considered it "normal". And so the fact that Shadow was hardly hugged by his parents because they were almost never home, pained him.

"Oh...that really sucks..." Espio muttered.

Of course he was often alone at home, but that was often only for an hour, then his mother came home. So he couldn't imagine how it felt for Shadow to be alone almost permanently.

He could imagine that the black hedgehog was really grateful when he had visitors or was able to hang out with his friends.

Without them, Shadow would be extremely lonely. It made Espio all the happier to know, that Silver was trying so hard to keep him company.

"You're a great friend, Silver." He smiled at the younger one. "But I already knew that."

The gray hedgehog began to smile when he heard this. "Thank you, Espy! But you're a great friend too! And if you've made friends with Shadow, we could do something together. Just the three of us! It will be a lot of fun, I tell you!" He exclaimed happily and hugged the closest pillow.

Espio nodded at that. At first he was a bit insecure, but now he liked the idea of making friends with Shadow. Especially since it looked like he could actually like him, but he didn't want to dream about too much.

While the two teenagers waited for the black hedgehog to come back, the chameleon looked around the living room.

It looked like a normal living room as he knew it. Sofa, coffee table, television, one or two shelves full of plants and books.

What caught his attention, however, was a particular picture perched on one shelf. As far as he could see, it was Shadow and another female hedgehog with blond spines. Both looked quite young.

Did Shadow have a sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! \ (^ - ^) /
> 
> Translations will probably be a bit slow, as I have trouble writing right now. Ughhh.
> 
> About today's chapter:  
> It's obvious that Espio feels attacked by Sonic, but who wouldn't?  
> Also: some information about Shadow's family situation. Since I think that canon Shadow lives more alone, I thought that I could give AU Shadow a similar situation. So his parents are often not at home and ...this picture of the girl? You can already guess who it is. It's really too noticeable. xD
> 
> Welp, I'm leaving then. Have a great day/evening/night and I see you next chapter!
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX

**Author's Note:**

> And ... the sequel is out! xD
> 
> In advance: I'm really sorry if Espio is out of character. I try to write it as well as the AU allows.
> 
> Question: Who would have thought Espio was the childhood friend? xD
> 
> Silver also has to give a lecture. Poor guy... :')
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day / have a nice night! Stay healthy! I love you guys! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


End file.
